Jess' Fashion Faux Pas, repost, teen rating
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess wore provocative clothing, but in a fun, innocent way. The idea that anyone would see her otherwise never occurred to her. Becker is about to become super protective of Jess and his resolve is about to be tested like never before.


Title: Jess' Fashion Faux Pas, re-post, change of rating

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen

Spoilers: Series 4 and 5 to be safe

Description: Jess wore provocative clothing, but in a fun, innocent way. The idea that anyone would see her otherwise never occurred to her. Becker is about to become super protective of Jess and his resolve is about to be tested like never before.

Disclaimer: Primeval and characters do not belong to me. This is just for fun.

Author's Note: Inspired by Prompt by morrigans_eve on hurricanpixie's Just Kiss Her Already Drabble Tag. The prompt was: "Jess wears something slightly to risqué to work, and Becker can't help himself." One shot. Even though this features my OC soldiers, this is unrelated to other stories, and Becker and Jess are not yet a couple.

Jess' Fashion Faux Pas

Becker prided himself on being a man in control. He had steady nerves, an easy-going temperament, and lots of self-discipline. Oh, he got ribbed for it. He was teased for having no emotions, told constantly to lighten up or get a girlfriend, but no one doubted his ability to handle himself in dangerous conditions.

Discipline at the ARC was tight. Even so, he had something few leaders dared to hope that they would earn: the respect of the men in his command. He was honored that they trusted him, and his self-control was one way he tried to repay them for their trust. No matter what he asked of them, they knew he expected the same of himself.

The men were so comfortable with him that they would come to him with concerns and suggestions. It was to his credit that he listened, offered advice, and even accepted the suggestions that had merit.

Now his two lieutenants had come to him with a concern and he braced himself. It was bad, he could tell. They were blushing, actually blushing, his two best, and most trusted men.

"What is it?" he asked.

Flowers looked at Vale, and Vale back to Flowers. Finally Vale said, "It concerns a dress code, sir."

"I thought you liked the uniforms? It doesn't really matter since I like them, and they're staying anyway, but I thought the men..."

"No sir," interjected Flowers, "Not our dress code."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Well, sir. We don't want to get her in trouble, and frankly we like what she has on, but we know ourselves, and we trust that we can control..." said Vale.

"It's other men, sir, that we're worried about, and she does tend to be...trusting," interrupted Flowers.

"We're only trying to protect her, sir, which is why we came to you and not Lester," finished Vale.

"Who," but Becker had a pretty good idea about who, "are you referring to and what exactly is she wearing?"

Again the two men exchanged glances. Finally, Vale said, "I think you know who."

Flowers finished with, "You have to see for yourself, but please, don't be too hard on her. We like her."

Then the two men retreated, quickly.

Becker stood there for a second, and then took off to find a certain field coordinator.

Jess was at the ADD as usual, but Becker was startled to see how many men were standing randomly near her. This wasn't a good sign.

Becker cleared his throat and the men scattered. Jess turned in response to the noise. He couldn't see her yet, the chair was in the way.

"Jess would you...come here please."

She looked puzzled, but smiled and got up, standing by her chair to walk to him. Becker's face hit the floor.

Jess was 'wearing' the shortest skirt ever made. It was about three pieces of material, Becker figured, sewn together. It was denim blue, but way too flimsy to be real denim. It was practically see through! He could, in fact, see her red knickers underneath!

The top wasn't any better. As she stood, he could see her stomach, and when she moved or breathed he saw more of it. The top had tiny, thin spaghetti straps over her shoulders. He motioned for her to turn around, something that made her frown but she did it. He took in a breath as he saw how low it went in back. It only covered about two inches just above the barely-there skirt. The top was red, matching the knickers.

Her shoes were yellow, high heels of course, with thick ribbons crisscrossing up her legs. They had more material than the rest of the outfit, thought Becker.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Becker felt clobbered. He was angry with her for dressing like that, embarrassed that she didn't seem to know it was inappropriate for the workplace, and finally, he was aroused.

The last emotion bothered him the most. He was supposed to set the example. It was his job to keep her safe, even if it was from testosterone and not dinosaurs, and here he was struggling not to carry her off like a caveman.

"Jessica, come closer, please," he said whispering.

She tiptoed over. "Yes?" she whispered back, playfully.

He struggled to keep his voice even. "What the hell are you wearing?"

She looked taken aback by this question. "What are you... why...I'm wearing a cute, fun, little outfit."

"Little is right," he said. "Did some of it...fall off or something?"

"Becker? I always dress like this."

"No, no, you don't, you wear...more. And that skirt, Jess I can see right through it, you're wearing red underneath."

"Yes," she said, in a loud, cross whisper. "I know, they're part of the skirt, they're sewn in, because it's..."

"Barely there."

"Short."

"No, Jess, your usual skirts are short, that is nearly invisible. And that top..."

"What about it?"

"It's barely there too! Your whole entire back is...naked, and when you so much as breathe you can see your stomach."

"So? I have a nice stomach."

"That's not the point."

"What is the point?"

"It's inappropriate for work, for anywhere really. Put something else on. Please."

"Nobody else has complained."

"Not to your face."

"What does that mean?"

"It means other people think it's inappropriate too. What's the matter with you? How can you show up like that? You look like a ..."

"Like a what, Becker?" she asked. It was a challenge.

She had challenged him and even though he didn't want to hurt her, he accepted the challenge.

He said, ""Like a slut." He didn't say it meanly, or as insult.

Jess slapped him anyway.

Jess had never been so mad in her life. Well, that wasn't true, but she sure was mad at Becker. He called her a slut. She had prompted him to, yes, but still.

Jess stomped into the menagerie. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked.

Abby looked up, and was speechless. The male tech behind her however was not.

He said, "Nothing, absolutely nothing. You look great. How about going for a drink, later?"

Jess was dumbfounded. She didn't even know his name, most of the time he treated her like a brainless twit, and now he was asking her out?

"Go away," said Abby to the tech. He didn't, he stood transfixed, looking Jess up and down.

Abby clapped her hands in front of him, and yelled "Scat! Now!" The tech did, but looked at Jess one last time with a lecherous leer.

"Abby," said Jess, an idea slowly creeping up on her, "Am I...am I dressed like a slut?"

Abby smiled nervously, "Well..."

"Oh, my God!" exclaimed Jess, running to the coat rack and grabbing a lab coat. "I thought I looked cute. It's anime inspired."

"Jess, a lot of anime is written by sex-obsessed, perverted men. You saw how that tech reacted. Is that how you want men to act when they see you?"

"No, definitely not," said Jess, buttoning up the coat. "I just... I never thought..."

"You never thought about how men see you. You probably don't even think you're beautiful."

"Abby, I'm not."

"Jess, you are, but you're a lot more. You're smart, capable, confident, independent... Think about those things when you dress yourself."

"I thought I was Abby. I like short outfits. I like having my legs free. I figured it's no one's business what I wear and if they don't like it then sod off."

"But you came in here asking me, Jess. It mattered to you today."

"Because today Becker said I looked like a slut."

"What?" exclaimed Abby. She threw down her work, and stomped to the door. "I'll kill him."

"No, Abby, no," said Jess, stopping her. "I said that out of context. He was really polite and sweet. I wasn't understanding, so he said I looked like a slut. I don't want him thinking of me like that."

Abby put her arm around Jess. "It's sad that so much of who we are is judged just by what we throw on our bodies. I think Becker was worried about you, about twits like that tech. That's why he said that."

"He is awful protective."

"He is, especially of you," said Abby with a smile.

"You really don't think he thinks that way about me?"

"No, I don't."

"I don't want anyone, not some random tech for instance, writing me off as a slut, or worse...and I certainly don't want Becker thinking...I'm going to go find him," said Jess. "Can I borrow this?" she asked Abby, tugging at the lab coat. Abby nodded.

Jess found Becker at the shooting range. She asked Carlson to give them a little time alone, and he nodded and left.

Jess waited till he was done shooting, and then called his name.

Becker turned to see Jess wearing a lab coat.

"I...I came to thank you, for telling me, I really didn't think I looked that bad."

"I never said you looked bad Jess, just..."

"Inappropriate," she finished for him, using a sad, embarrassed voice.

"I'm sorry Jess. Hurting you is the last thing I want, and I'm not one of these jerks that blame women for 'asking for it,' by what they wear. I just don't want someone getting the wrong idea about you."

"So you don't think I'm a slut?"

"Far from it."

"I really thought I was wearing a cute, cartoonish outfit. I certainly didn't mean to inspire reactions like the one from that tech."

"What tech? What's his name? What department is he in? Describe him for me."

Jess burst out laughing. "Easy. He didn't assault me or anything. Plus, Abby took care of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Becker. Thank you for looking out for me."

"Always, Jess, always." He walked over towards her. "You know, I'm a guy too, and honestly, you looked incredibly sexy."

Jess smiled, a little shyly, a little brazenly. "I...could wear it for you, privately, sometime."

Becker's eyes got huge. "I'd like that."

"You know, we're in private, right now," she said seductively.

He smiled. "I don't want to confuse you anymore, about what's appropriate."

"I'll just ask you. You can dress me."

"Right now, I'd like very much to undress you," he said, grabbing her waist.

She leaned up and kissed him. They broke apart. He looked her in the eyes, as he started unbuttoning the lab coat. He watched to see if she changed her mind. She didn't.

"Are you sure, Jess?"

She nodded. "I'm sure. I'm yours."

With that, he kissed her, and slowly, lovingly made her truly his, right there on the shooting range.

They stood, pressed against the wall, until he eased them both onto the floor.

"We should probably get dressed before Carlson comes back," she said nuzzling against his chest.

Becker was intent on his kissing down her neck, moving onto her shoulder. "Who?" he asked absently, causing Jess to giggle.

Finally Becker crawled to their clothes and they helped each other get dressed, between kisses and fondling.

Jess finished buttoning up the lab coat. "I don't want anyone else to see this outfit. It's reserved for you."

Becker pulled her close and kissed her. "Good. I hope to see it again, soon."

"You could, come over, tonight, but I can't guarantee you'll see this outfit. I have some others you might like though."

"Really?"

Jess giggled, "Yeah, I'd like your opinion on some of them, as to appropriateness. The ones you don't think are appropriate I'll save."

"For me?"

"For you."

"You know, I'm suddenly a lot more interested in fashion." Jess giggled and heard a cough.

"Is it alright to come in now, Captain?" called Carlson's voice. Jess saw Carlson standing just inside the firing range, his eyes covered by his hands.

"Yes, Sergeant, come on in."

Carlson came in smiling as usual. Jess trusted Carlson and knew he wouldn't say anything. Becker on the other hand asked him, "Carlson, how's your eyesight and hearing?"

"Terrible Captain, just terrible. Need to get them checked."

"Good. Carry on, Sergeant," said Becker, leaving the range with Jess in tow, holding onto her hand.

Jess looked back, waving at Carlson, and Carlson smiled.

Becker wondered how this was going to work at the ARC, Jess and him. He couldn't have smirking going on behind his back, but he exited the firing range, still holding Jess' hand.

Vale and Flowers appeared, and after a second, Becker released Jess' hand but smiled reassuringly at her.

"Everything all right?" asked Becker.

"Fine, sir. No anomalies, or other crises," said Flowers.

"Business as usual," said Vale

"Good," said Becker. "Well, carry on."

The men began to leave, but Jess called them back.

"The captain mentioned your input on the earlier situation, concerning me, and I wanted to thank you, for your concern...and discretion."

They nodded, and smiled, and with a quick nod from their captain, took their leave.

"You know," said Becker to Jess, "I like my men. They're top notch."

Jess nodded. "I guess I'm stuck wearing this lab coat all day, unless I can talk Lester into giving me time off for a shopping trip."

"Why don't we just go on our lunch break," said Becker.

Jess looked surprised. "We?"

"I thought you wanted my opinion?"

"Oh, I do, but I was just thinking that the two of us off together, alone..."

"You're right we'd get nothing done. Well, almost nothing," he said with a dirty smirk.

"Lunch break it is," she said with an equally dirty smirk.

The End


End file.
